Smeech
"Plup! Plup! Plup! Ooh-whee!" Appearance Smeech is a small Plupple. As he is a Plupple, he can also be described as a sexy blue peach. Biography Adulthood Smeech was present for all events occurring on the Planet of the Plupples, including Maizey crash-landing and later at the trial. He was present for Moofus' explosion. After Doctor Goondis was reborn and serenaded the planet with "Outta My Shell," Maizey and Doctor Goondis then boarded the Starship Minestrone with Joblet's unconscious body and Smeech. Upon lugging Joblet into the Minestrone, the crew allowed him to sleep three hours before Doctor Goondis woke him up from his dream, notifying him that that was a sign they wouldn't hurt him. Maizey explained that although the entire crew, "except maybe Smeech," wanted him dead, they would refrain on the condition that Joblet would tell them where Garce's ship was heading. Doctor Goondis expressed a desire to take revenge on Joblet, notably by pecking him to death, in retaliation to Joblet "ruining a large portion of his life", but remained true to a mentioned promise to Maizey that he wouldn't hurt Joblet as long as he helped the crew find Mike Soup and Gene. Joblet confessed that the ''Persica ''was headed to the O-Nion Station Space Buffet. When Joblet pleaded that he didn't know any more, the crew set a course for the Space Buffet. Maizey, Doctor Goondis, Joblet, and Smeech originally planned to sneak in through the O-Nion Station's cargo delivery bay, but once discovered, they lied that they were an average nuclear family that had gotten lost and lost their reservation passes in a wormhole. The sliders Alice and Christopher brought them to the interrogation room and questioned them, to which Maizey claimed that her name was Teresa Matterhorn, that Doctor Goondis was Cecil Ramon, her husband, and that Joblet and Smeech were their children. She also claimed to be a "high-powered attorney," insinuating that she could cause legal trouble for the Station if their reservation was not accepted. Alice and Christopher briefly left to discuss the missing reservation. When they returned, Christopher set the group up with a room and some free "toaster tan" vouchers, and they left, to go find Gene, Mike, and Garce. However, before finding them, they were put through the orientation process. The process left them under some type of spell that prohibited them from thinking any kind of negative thought. Doctor Goondis, Maizey, Smeech, and Joblet found Gene, Mike, and Garce one by one on the Zero-Gravity Lazy River. Doctor Goondis, finding the crew first, made polite conversation with them until Mike Soup eventually recognized him by asking him if he had assassinated the Pope. The two, joyful at their reunion, welcomed Joblet and Smeech into the group, even though Joblet’s crimes had angered Goondis and Soup before the orientation. Maizey found the crew last, and although she had originally planned to tell them something, she admitted she could not remember, due to the orientation process numbing the negative parts of her memory, saying that "You know, after that orientation they just went through, [ Maizey ] just... phew! She just to chill 'til was dead!" Weldon Burgereaux, checking on the J.V.I.P.s (Garce, Gene, and Mike Soup), and their guests (Maizey, Smeech, Joblet, and Goondis), then alerted them that the Pasta Parade was due to be soon, and that he had reserved the highest float in honor of them all. After leaving, Joblet brought up that he'd never "totally got the download on why the Dark Master wanted them here". However, everyone immediately dismissed it and agreed on not worrying about it. During the Pasta Parade, Smeech was on the J.V.I.P Feel-Good Float along with Garce, Doctor Goondis, Joblet, Gene, Mike Soup, and Maizey. Before the appearance of the Dark Master, Mike Soup mentioned that he smelled chili, foreshadowing the reveal that the Dark Master was actually Space-Pope Chili IX. While on the float, on request of Weldon Burgereaux, Doctor Goondis shot the Serenity Lights at the crowd, calming them. The Dark Master then interrupted the Parade by taking a bite out of the O-Nion Space Station, killing many of the guests, including Weldon Burgereaux. Before dying, Burgereaux warned the group to run. While the group panicked, Goondis shot the group with the Light, influencing their minds relax and think rationally. However, after being shot with the Light, Garce claimed he felt sick. Joblet suggested Goondis shoot him once more, to heal him, but Goondis refused, saying Garce "looked ripe". Garce, then realizing he was possessed by Pam, stated he believed he was going to die, and proceeded to "pop like a balloon." Pam, now free of her prison, proceeded to appear and then scold the group for "frying their brains on that pink junk," meaning the group's current addiction to the Serenity Light. Furious and horrified at the death of his son, Joblet swore revenge on Pam. Pam, however, killed Joblet as well. She then explained to the rest of the group that she had appeared to help, and that they needed to "get their heads in the game." Maizey agreed, and with that, the group vowed to defeat the Dark Master once and for all. The group, having very little time, scrambled to make a plan, first wanting to strangle the Dark Master with the pasta they had from their float, but ultimately settled on using the Serenity Light to shrink the bad energy. Before they could fully charge up the Serenity Light in order to use it at its full potential, the Dark Master appeared and killed Smeech.Category:Characters